The Morning After
by completetherainbow
Summary: The Morning After can be awkward. Especially for two people who work at Hogwarts! Watch Severus and Harry try to go through it! ONESHOT! Taken from the webseries "Full Benefits" by College Humor. Please REVIEW! Rated T for adult language and themese.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I was watching a web series on Youtube and this came from me putting Harry and Snape in the same situation. The Series is called 'Full Benefits'. It is actually quite funny. This is only a one shot. I couldn't do more with out it being plagiarism. But, I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The original idea goes to College Humor for the web series "Full Benefits".

Please R&R

* * *

Harry woke up feeling relaxed. More so than he had in the past year of teaching, that was for damn sure. He stretched, cracking his toes and twisted around, attempting to get closer to the heat source he knew he felt. Cuddling into the naked side of Severus, he inhaled deeply.

"What?" Harry jerked, pulling away from his companion. "Oh, shit." He whispered to himself, falling back down to his pillow, his eyes closed.

"Glad to see you've finally awoken," Severus said, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

Harry opened his eyes with dread. He pulled the covers closer to his armpits and twiddled his thumbs. The silence was killing him. He can't believe he had sex with Severus Snape last night. Good sex, too. Okay, shit, AMAZING sex. Sex that could, literally, never happen again. If anyone found out…

'Don't think about it,' he chastised himself. He felt Severus shift a little in the bed next to him, the man was obviously also uncomfortable.

Harry cleared his throat, glancing at his… bed partner? Lover? Co worker? Whatever, he glanced at him. "So…." He said, nibbling is lip.

"So," Severus repeated, inhaling deep in his nose.

"Work is gonna be awkward today," Harry announced.

"Indeed." Severus hummed.

* * *

"Okay, so…. About last night?" Harry started, glancing to Severus as they descended the stairs from the teacher's wing. They were both dressed in their teaching robes, after having showered in Harry's restroom, and shuffling along the corridor.

After a moment of no continuation on his companions part, Severus raised a brow, stopping, and looking at Harry, "What about it?"

Harry looked away sheepishly, "I uh… I don't really know, I was thinking you'd interrupt me with a 'Shut up, Potter!' Or, something."

"You're planning and strategizing does not cease to astound, Potter." Severus muttered, continuing his path from when they stopped.

Harry pouted, his arms crossing as he looked over to Severus, "Look, I'm sorry, I've just… you know, never done this before!"

That sentence stopped Severus in his tracks, "I-I took your virginity!?"

Harry frowned, "What? No!"

"Thank Merlin for small favors." Severus said, then mulled over the idea of Harry sleeping with anyone else, but had to stop when a sense of rage filled him. They weren't dating, or even bonded, he had no right.

"I mean sleeping with a coworker, or a fun fuck, or whatever it is we just did." Harry whispered, catching up to Severus.

"Harry," Severus said, rubbing his temples, "why are you whispering? There is no one else around!"

Harry glanced around, looking a little sheepish, "I'm sorry! I'm just nervous! What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing," Severus said, "we just pretend like it didn't happen. We go into the staff room, acting like nothing is out of the ordinary, go through our day of planning the rest of the school year, and never speak of it again."

Harry took a deep breath, but nodded, "Great idea. Thanks for calming me down, Severus."

Severus nodded, "Indeed."

* * *

As they were about to round the corner to the main stairway, Harry glanced around, "What do we say about showing up together?"

Severus groaned, "Harry-"

"I'm sorry; I just don't know how to do this!" Harry said, running his hand through his hair.

Rolling his eyes, Severus continued down the hall, but turned back, "Harry, just go to your classroom and grab your things; I'll see you in the staff room."

"Okay, good idea. Split up!" He smiled, turning down another hall. After a few feet, he turned around, jogging up a flight of stairs, "Actually, my class is this way!" He stopped at the top of the stairs, frowning at his new position. Severus was actually smirking in amusement at the younger man's antics. "Wait! Where in the hell is my classroom?"

* * *

Harry was sitting in the staff room, looking through papers when Minerva walked up, looking thoroughly annoyed. He glanced up, taking a sip of coffee.

"Harry," Minerva said, pursing her lips, "have you seen Severus?"

Harry's eyes widened, almost in fear, "Seen Severus? Why on earth would I have seen Severus? I haven't seen Severus, nor can I see him!" He pushed his lesson plans into the folder, grabbed his cup of coffee and stormed away.

Minerva looked quite perplexed after his retreating back, "I was only going to give him his belated birthday gift."

* * *

"Oh, Harry Potter," Severus heard one of the younger apprentices whisper, "teach me something."

He glanced up from his lesson plan at the group standing next to him, raising an eyebrow. They looked back at him, seeing him standing there, and giggled. There were four of them, and one frowning near them, and it had been one of the girls who was to be Flitwicks apprentice that had spoken.

"Oh, Hi, Professor, sorry," she said, "it's just Harry is so yummy, you know?"

Severus, being on the spot, frowned hard, "I beg your pardon? No, I don't find him 'yummy' as you put it!" They all turned to look at him, "I think he is particularly unattractive and untalented in every way, including his general looks and water polo."

"Yeah," said the apprentice standing closer to him, "I don't see anything really great about him, either."

"Watch your mouth, Hewlitt," Snape snapped. He stormed away, leaving confused looks behind him.

* * *

Harry was stirring his coffee, next to the counter, when he glanced up to a shadow. Snape was standing two feet away from him.

Both people's eyes widened as they stared at each other.

Flitwick, who had had his back to them as he was reaching for a pastry, glanced up, noticed the two men, and smiled awkwardly clearing his throat, "Did you two boys have fun last night?"

Their eyes widened comically, looking ready to bug out, "What? No! I didn't do anything fun last night!" They both cried in unison. Backing away to opposite ends of the room, where they then hightailed it out of the staff room, Severus exiting to the corridor, while Harry entered a broom closet.

"Uhm, Harry, my boy?" Flitwick started, going to reach for the handle when the door burst open and Harry ran from the room. Flitwick shook his head, he had no idea what was wrong with them, but he hoped it wasn't centaur tail, or whatever new drug the kids were using these days.

* * *

Severus sighed in relief when he was able to reach the teachers wing later that night without much more oddness happening. He didn't think he could stand another person looking at him like he was drinking a confounding potion. His shoulders relaxed as he turned the corner to his personal chambers.

Then he heard it, "Pssst!"

He looked to the left, but didn't see anyone. Assuming he had heard something, he continued to his door only to hear the sound again. This time, louder, and coming from behind the statue of the Fish in the Top Hat. He hated that statue, but it appeared to be pssst-ing at him. He cautiously walked forward, only to see Harry behind it.

"What, in Merlin's name, are you doing behind Jeffery?" Severus asked, raising a brow.

"Waiting for you," Harry smiled, looking around to see if the coast was clear, then he did a double take, "wait, you named the Fish 'Jeffery'?"

Severus' eye twitched. "Why were you waiting? How long, better yet?"

"Um," Harry said, glancing at his watch, "only like forty-five minutes, or something." He looked back up to see the unimpressed look on Severus' face. "And to ask how the rest of your day was!"

Severus relaxed, feeling the companionship that drove him to actually seeking out Harry's presence. Not that he would EVER admit that a loud. "It was fine, thank you. I have all of my lessons planned."

"Good! Me too, actually!" Harry beamed, looking back up and down the hall. "Also, I don't think anyone suspected."

"I don't either," Severus said, feeling relief at the idea, "Well, let's never talk about it again. I'm going to go to my rooms."

Harry nodded. "Me too, see you later?"

"Not if you don't drink that poison I put in your pumpkin juice," Severus muttered. He looked up to Harry to see his gobsmacked face.

"Why do you have to ruin a good moment?" Harry deadpanned. "Okay, I'm actually gonna go, good night, Severus." Turning to go to his personal quarters.

Severus nodded, and then turned around to head into his rooms.

* * *

Harry stared up at the ceiling, pulling the covers closer to his armpits. He sighed, feeling Severus shift next to him. "So…." He started.

"So…." Severus repeated, taking a deep breath, and pulling the blanket to cover his equally naked body.

"Work is gonna be awkward for a while…." Harry finished.

"Indeed." Severus agreed.

* * *

AN: Yes, I know this is literally just like 'Full Benefits' by college humor, but I thought what would Severus and Harry do in the same situation? This is what came out. Review if you like, I do enjoy reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

To the fans of The Rainbow (formally known as Lynn),

On July 21st, Lynn was in a two car accident involving an extremely inebriated driver and herself. While the drunk driver and his four passengers were unharmed, Lynn was rushed to the hospital, for her injuries, where she remained in a drug induced coma for four days. She recently began to ask me to post something on her fanfiction account informing her readers that she was alive, healthy (sort of) and upon her release would be updating as soon as possible.

Please keep her health and happiness in your thoughts and prayers.

Sincerely,

Her fiancée (AKA Jesse)

PS: she is allowed to check her email once a day, so please PM(?) her if you have any well wishes you desire to convey. I assume that means Private Message. She thinks of everyone at this site often and asks me to check on her fics every day. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be checking, so if everyone could help and assure her, I'm sure she would be most appreciative.


End file.
